You're the One Who Kills the Pain and Makes me Whole Again (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: My OC and Shadow The Hedgehog in love again!


You're the one who kills the pain, and makes me whole again(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 Ran away for my life

The door moved open silently, as I came out of my bedroom, and I seen my dad, Uri standing there, with a cold, hard face, that was always in a glare. I whimpered, as I seen my dad stalk up to me, and grabbed me roughly by the wrist. He pushed me into a corner roughly, and he had a whip in his hand. He moved his arm swiftly, and strongly, as he started to whip me repeatedly, as I held back the tears of pain, and the scream of agony. Why must he do this to me? I thought, as I turned my back to him quickly, with no where to run to, as I protected my face. I started to remember when he first started abusing me. It was after the car accident we were in. I shivered at the thought, as a flash back came to me. *Flash back* We were home after a long day, and stay at the hospital, and funeral of my mom. She had died in the accident. I seen my dad walk into the living room. He grabbed me roughly. I was wondering what was going on. I seen a sharp, silver blade of a knife in his hand, as he held me against the wall. He lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach, and back. He pushed me into the wall face first. He ran the long, cold blade across my back quickly, and deeply. I didn't feel anything at first, but a shiver, then an agonizing sting of pain washed over me, and I sobbed out painfully, "Why?" "You're the reason why your mother is _dead_!" He hissed at me, with venom in his voice, and with all mercy eluded from his voice, words, and tone. I felt something warm, but yet cold run down my back, as I shivered once again. It was blood. He eventually stopped, after several violent slashes, and went into the kitchen, and put the knife in the sink. He soon passed me by, as I ran to the bathroom for bandages. I attempted to wrap it around me, and I did okay, despite the blurring tears that filled my eyes, and ran down along my face, and dripped off my chin, to the floor, with a little 'put', and 'tap'. I went back to my room, and cried my eyes out, until they were sore, and I had a migraine. *End of flash back* I shivered, and felt another slice of splitting pain cut through me. Tears ran down my face slowly, and I wedged myself into the corner ever more, trying to escape. He stopped and pushed me to the floor, which I easily fell to, because I didn't bother to try to stay standing. He left me there, bleeding, and broken, as usual, and went back to his room. I dragged myself up off of the floor, with gut wrenching pain, emitting from my back, and went to the bathroom to wrap some bandage around me once again. I eventually came out, and peeked around the house. He was still in his bedroom. I heard some music come on full blast. I thought of something; stupid or not, but it would have probably save my life; I ran for the door, and out the house as quiet as could be, and ran down the street, and up to Maine, past Co-op and down by Rachel, and into some woods. I stopped running once I was deeply enveloped in them. I tried to listen, and feel my surroundings as I panted, and placed my hands on my knees, and bent over, resting a bit. The wind blew through the trees quietly. The fresh air, with a hint of a forest smell felt good, as the wind cooled me off a bit, and my lungs stretched out to their limit. I wish I could just get away! I yelled in my head. I felt my stomach quiver, as I felt like if I was floating in the air. I fell into water. I swam for the surface, panicking. I don't know how to swim! I don't know how to swim! I'm going to drown and die! What the hell is going on here?! Wasn't I just in a forest, surrounded by plants, and animals, and insects?! I thought quickly, as I scanned the area to see if I could go anywhere, as I attempted to stay afloat. I wasn't too far off of the shore line, so I went under the water, and swam as fast as I could, and swam as if my life depended on it. My fresh wounds stung a bit in the water. I pulled my face up for air, and continued to swim for land. I got closer, and closer, but I still seamed too far away, and I was getting lame. I pushed myself harder, and finally made it to land. I felt water logged, as I fell to the sand, and rested. I have to keep going… But laying here feels _soooo_ good, and nice. I thought, as I urged myself to go on, but just laid there, in the sand. I felt tiredness, and sleepiness consume me, and I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2 A new life

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, and rolled over onto my back, and felt pain shoot through me. It was Scourge. Oh Shit! Scourge! Okay, wait, I thought the Sonic characters, and stuff were fiction. "Hey, so you are okay, you hot looking babe… So what's you name?" He said. "Cathy. Now leave me alone, pervert!" I demanded. "I just want to make you my girl." He said, giving me this look, as to try and make him look hot. "Humph. Me, and you?" I pretended to think really hard, then simply said, "Nope." I stood up. He did as well. Then I dashed off, not allowing him to say anything more. The wind whistled in my ears, as I ran through some woods, and jumped, and ducked, and dodged trees, and rocks, and logs. I gained speed, and I was going so fast. Everything was a like a blur, but I could still see the trees ahead, and next to me with great detail. I was going faster then the speed of sound, and I could still go faster. But I didn't bother gaining speed. I slowed to a walk, and went against a tree, and sat there, on the soft, moss like, cushiony grass. There was a smallish pond 35 feet away from me. After awhile I decided to go over to it. I looked at my reflection in the lake. I became shocked as I seen myself as a brown, black, and red hedgehog. My eyes were black, and then they changed to white, with black pupils. What is going on?! I questioned, as I sat back, and stared off into space. First I landed in water, while I was supposed to be in a forest, and then Scourge found me, and I'm a hedgehog. This is most likely Moubious, and I'm away from home, and my dad… I'm safe! I'm gone! No more pain! No more suffer! _**Freedom**_! I thought, then jumped to my feet. "Hey there." I heard Rouge's voice say. "Hey." I replied. "Who are you. I never seen you around here before." She said, as she came over to me. "I'm Cathy. I basically just got here." I responded coldly. "I'm Rouge." She said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" She asked me. I shook my head. "There's this guy named Eggman. He'll let you stay, but only if you work for him." Rouge spoke calmly. "I work for no one." I said with no emotion in my voice. "Then I can't help you." She said. She turned to leave. "You could see if Sonic would let you stay with him." She suggested. "Maybe… If I knew where he lived." I said, with no emotion. "I could get you there if you'd like." She offered. "Okay." I said, a bit happy. "Follow me." She said, but then something came out of the shadows. "Hey Shadow. Long time no see." She greeted him. Shadow! I screamed mentally. "I don't have time to have a conversation. I have to bring her to the Doctor." He said coldly, ignoring her. He walked towards me. "Wow. I'm not even here for a day, and Egghead already wants me." I muttered. "Meh. Take me. I'll just annoy the hell out of him for fun. It's not like I have anything better to do." I said, letting Shadow take me to Eggman. "Wait! He wont torture me, will he?!" I asked him, a bit uneasily. "Probably no. Now lets go." He said coldly. I ran over to him. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, and we were in Eggman's control room. It was completely made of metal, and had different coloured lights, and buttons, all over the controls. "*Whistle* It's pretty big." I stated. Shadow ignored me. "Well, that is a new recorded, even for you Shadow." Eggman said, pleased. "She agreed to come. I didn't have anyone, or anything to fight." He stated coldly, as he turned his back to us. "Your first mission, which I will send Shadow along with you is to find the remaining five Emeralds. Once you are done, come back here, and drop them off. Then get the one from Sonic." Eggman told us. "And by the way, I'm Eggman. What is your name?" Eggman asked me. "Cathy." I spoke with no emotion. Shadow grabbed onto my left, upper arm, and this electrical, fiery, lava like feeling emitted through me. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, and we were back in the forest. He glared at me. He pulled out his gun. I shuddered at the sight of the weapon. He smirked. "If you don't obey, I wont hesitate to kill you." He spoke coldly, with venom dripping off his words, just as sharp as it was on the tip of his tongue. He stared at his green Emerald. "We're lucky. Ones very close to where we are right now." Shadow said in a monotone voice, getting us back to the mission. I listened all around me. I heard a shining noise, and I followed my ears. I turned around to this big, old, pine tree. I felt something tug at me. "One sec. I'll be right back." I said. He grabbed my hand, with fire emitting through it. "Where do you think your going?" He asked me. I pulled away. "If you want to get the Emeralds, then let me climb the damn tree!" I said rather loudly at him. I went over to the tree, and started to climb it. My arms stretched out as I reached out for the branches ahead of me, as the cuts on my back felt like if the scabbing broke, and it had started to bleed, as well as releasing pain, that coursed through me. I seen something purple, that shone up ahead. I climbed a bit more, so I could get to it. It was a Chaos Emerald stuck into a tree. I went to touch it. The tree moved, and the Chaos Emerald was engulfed in it. The branches moved, and I was lifted into the air, and flung towards the ground. I felt a burning sensation emit through me, as someone caught me. I opened my eyes, after just realizing I had them squeezed shut. Shadow had me in his arms, as he stared at the tree. "Thanks…" I said, and blushed. He just dropped me to the ground, and lunged at the tree. The branches moved towards him, and he used Chaos Spear to avoid being flung back into a tree. The branches exploded apart, and he went through the tree. It fell to the left of us. The Chaos Emerald rolled over to me, as I picked it up. "That was odd." I stated. Shadow came over to me. "Something isn't right." He said, and got in his fighting stance once again. I felt something strange go through me. It was like some sort of an energy signal, but it was different in a way. The ground came up from underneath us, and we rolled off of whatever had come up from the ground. I hit solid ground once again, as I grasped onto the Emerald tightly. Someone landed on top of me, and I felt that same electrical, fiery, lava like current run through me, from Shadow. I wonder if he can feel it too. "Get off!" I growled. Shadow rolled off of me, as we both jumped to our feet. This oversized dragon-like thing, made of tree came out of the ground. "What the hell is that?" I asked Shadow. "I don't know, but I think this just may be interesting." He spoke calmly, with amusement in it. He lunged at it, and the trees around him moved, and held him in the air. He tried to brake free, but it was no use. The Emerald glowed brightly in my hands. I looked at it, and felt like if I knew exactly what to do. "Chaos… Inferno!" I shouted as I focused all my energy on the tree-like creature. Fire spun around me as I was lifted into the air, as the creature was consumed in fire, and burned quickly to ashes. The fire went out and I fell to the ground. Shadow pulled at the branches, and they easily broke, as he flew to the ground. He came over to me. "That… Was awesome! Lets do that again!" I said as I jumped to my feet. He glared at me. "What? That was the first time I ever did anything like that. Am I not allowed to be happy, and feel the need to do it again?" I asked him. "Wait? First time? You mean you didn't know what you were doing!" He said, in almost utter disgust, with a bit of shock in his voice. "Ya…" I said, as I gave him a fake, but innocent smile. "Are you crazy?! You could have gotten us killed!" He said angrily, and coldly. "Sorry… I was just trying to help…" I said quietly, with my voice filled with sadness. "Whatever. Where's the blasted Emerald?" Shadow asked me. I handed it to him. He took it from me roughly. "Lets just find the Emeralds, and get this over with." He said, with all emotion gone from his voice. "The cave beyond the ocean… On the deserted island." A voice rang through my head. It came from the Chaos Emerald. "Shadow. Go to the cave beyond the ocean, on the deserted island. The next Chaos Emerald is there." I said, almost in a whisper. He growled at me, and looked at me, his expression a snarl. "Please. Don't make me drag us there." I said, as gentle as I could be. "_Fine_,_ girl_." He hissed, as we were enveloped in a white light, that emitted from the Chaos Emerald. We appeared outside of the cave, near the shore line of the tiny island. I walked forth, with Shadow keeping a close eye on me. I heard the other Emeralds' voice ring through my head, "This way…" I followed its voice, as it got darker, and darker in the cave. We turned, and we came to this cavity in the cave, with light flooding in through the top. "Over here…" The Emerald called. I turned right, and came to this area with a lot of rocks blocking a room. I started to dig through it. "Move." Shadow pushed me to the side, and he took it down with one swift punch. I blushed, and kept my eyes away from him. I kept my head low as I walked past him, and muttered, "Thanks…" I looked around the room, and on a cylinder the cyan coloured Chaos Emerald was there. I picked up a near by rock, and went over to the Emerald. "If you set off a trap, then you're on your own." He spoke coldly, with venom. I exchanged the Emerald, and the sandy rock. I waited for something to happen but nothing did. I walked back to Shadow. "Next…" I muttered. "Where to now?" He asked me. "I don't know." I said, waiting for the Emeralds to tell me something. In fact, how the hell can I even communicate with them? "In your pocket." One of the Emeralds spoke. "In my pocket? What the hell?" I said, speaking to the Emeralds, and checked my pocket. I pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. "Wow… What are the chances of that? Point one percent?" I said, with not much feeling to my voice. Shadow looked at me strangely, then swiped the Emerald out of my hand. "And you didn't say anything before, why?" He asked me, a bit annoyed. "I had no idea I had it. The Emeralds you have in your possession right now told me. And don't ask, because I don't even know." I said, preventing him from asking me questions. "That's not possible." He said with venom. He held me against the wall. "What are you planning, _girl_?" He sneered. "Nothing." I said as serious as I could be. He held me there for a few more seconds, with his lips curled into a snarl. He let go of me, then turned his back. "I should have killed you when I first met you, instead of following orders." He hissed viciously at me. "In fact." He added, with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at me, as he quickly took the safety off. I became uneasy. "See you in hell." He said with no emotion. My eyes went wide, as a bang rang throughout the cold, stiff air of the damp, musky cave. The bullet fell to the floor in front of me, as I sighed in relief. "What?" He asked, as he did it again, and I wasn't killed. A blue barrier was around me in a half circle, and the bullets fell to the ground when it hit the barrier. "Shadow. Please stop." I asked him, almost begging. He threw his gun to the ground and it broke. I picked up the pieces, and put it back together, as I tweaked it to make it more powerful, and accurate. I got up, and put it in his hand gently, as I felt the tingle of fire run through me. "Here. I made it better and more powerful too…" I said, trailing off, as my hand slipped from his. He just looked down, and studied it. "To tell you the truth… I don't know how I put up that barrier… I was actually expecting to finally die." I said, just randomly saying it, even though he probably didn't care, and had no interest. I heard him load the gun up, and a bang of the compressed air in the gun, pushing the bullet out of the shell, followed by the clattering of metal hitting rock floor, from the shell. "Holy shit…" He muttered. I turned around to see where he shot. The cave wall had a good sized hole in it, all the way through, letting light in, and had a tree with another hole outside. "I guess I tweaked your gun too well." I said, with no emotion. I looked away. "It's perfect… I'm… Sorry I tried to kill you. I just don't trust you, and I don't like other people entering my life I guess. I'm not sure why I… I just… I don't know…" He said, more soft than usual, trying to say something, but didn't get too far. I turned to him, and stared into his blood red, piercing eyes. "Can we just get this over with. I want to go ho-…" I cut myself off from saying home, then after a pause I spoke the word, "Base…" I looked at the floor, as I felt Shadow's gaze on me. "You miss your home… Don't you." He said, without any hint of a questioning tone. "I want to go home, but it's just my room I want to see again. I like it in there. It's like my sanctuary." I explained. "Other than that, I'd much rather be here." I looked up at him sadly, then bowed my head once again. "I don't want to work for Eggman, but, I don't really have a choice, that's why I agreed to come with you in the first place." I turned around, and faced the caves' stone walls. I heard him take a small step towards me. "Lets just find the rest of the Emeralds, and get this over with already?" I asked, in a soft, quiet tone, but yet also saying it in a ordering voice. "In the ground, and on a boat." The Emerald said. "In the ground, and on a boat." I repeated so Shadow could also hear them. I turned to him, as he had a bit of a questioning look on his face. "The two remaining Emeralds." I clarified. "And…?" He asked. I looked at him; questioning him. I shook my head. "Chaos Control." I muttered, as I hoped it would take me to one of the two remaining Emeralds. I ended up on a boat in the middle of a room. Shadow had been teleported with me. There was a treasure chest on the end of it, and I walked up to it. I pried it open with my bare hands, and found the grey, silver shining Emerald. I used Chaos Control once again, and Shadow, and I were in a large field surrounded by forest. A blue wind rushed by then came back, and Sonic stood in front of me. Shadow jumped in front of me. "Kidnapping girls now, Shadow? How low can you get?" Sonic said, as he sniffed a flower. "It's the Doctors fault. I don't have the need for such a weak girl." I hit him on the back of the head. "Hey!" He whined. "I'm not weak." I said, glaring at him coldly; my arms crossed, as he looked back at me. "You want to test that theory?!" He growled at me. I crouched. "I don't want to hurt you." I said, with no emotion. "I have _blue boy _to deal with for now anyway!" He snarled, and turned to him once again. "Sonic. Good luck, 'cause you'll need it." I said, as I sat down to watch them fight. "Don't worry. Good comes over top of evil, no matter what. I'll rescue you before you know." He said, as he gave me a thumbs up, and winked at me. I shook my head. Idiot. I thought as Shadow lunged at Sonic, whom dodged him at a high speed. Sonic lunged at Shadow from the side, as Shadow did a quick spin kick, and Sonic flew into a near by tree. I sighed as I watched Sonic pick himself up. This is ridiculous, Sonic knows he can't beat Shadow. But yet he has to try and save me anyway. Sonic then lunged at Shadow again, who disappeared, and reappeared behind Sonic. Shadow punched him with a lot of force, and power, and Sonic flew into another tree face first. Sonic got up; blood running down his face, from his lip; holding his right arm with his left. Shadow ran towards him. I got in the way. "Out of the way!" Shadow hissed, as he stopped in front of me. "You beat him. You don't need to kill him." I stated. Shadow went to push me out of the way, and I had him pinned to the ground in a second. "Don't fucking mess with me Shadow!" I growled viciously at him, with venom dripping sharply off of my tongue, and words. His face was in a snarl, as he growled at me. "You don't need to kill to beat him in the war/battle." I hissed, calming down, and starting to feel the aggressiveness go away. I slowly loosened up, and finally stood, as Shadow jumped to his feet. "Thanks. What's with you Shadow? Generally you'd fight back." Sonic said, with a smirk on his face. "If only I _could_!" He moaned. "Watch." He pulled out his gun, and I somehow put my barrier up again, and the bullet dropped to the ground. Sonic's eyes were wide. "I'm not a fucking guinea pig." I hissed. "It's not like you know what you're doing anyway. And with how much Chaos Energy you posses, I'm surprised you haven't killed us all yet." He growled. "Oh, and look who's mouth that came from! The ultimate life form!" I said, in a serious tone. "How do you know about that!?" He hissed. "Ugh!" I moaned. "Hey, I've been looking for you baby." Scourge said. "Got damnit! Why the hell is my life always a living hell?!" I shouted, and ran in behind Shadow. He moved aside. I hid behind him again, as Scourge came over. He pushed me in front of him again, and held me there. "Hey!" I whined. "What? I'm not your god damned body guard." He said coldly. "Fine. You want to see someone get ripped from limb to limb, be my guest." I said, as I lunged at Scourge. I took his arm, and flipped around him to his back, and took his other one, and pulled up, dislocating his arms from his shoulders, and I held him against a tree. "Ow! Hey! Common baby." He said, in an almost subdued tone. "I'm not your baby, and I'm fourteen for god sake!" I spoke viciously, as my eyes filled with bloodlust. I spun him around again, as I lifted him over my head, and threw him across the field. He stood. "I like girls who are hard to get." He said, with a evil, perverted smile on his face. His shoulders cracked back into place. "Ugh… How I'm sick of this shit." I muttered, and lunged at him again. I punched him in the gut, and knocked him to the ground. I hit the back of his head, and knocked him out at lighting fast speed. "One word… Pathetic." I spoke with a obvious tone lingering in my voice. "Now lets leave before he wakes up." I said, as I went over to the both of them. Shadow grabbed me roughly by the sweater. "What do you know about me?" He demanded. "Wouldn't you like to know." I said, being stubborn. "You'll find out soon enough anyway." I added, with venom, freezing my cold voice, as I took his hand away from my sweater collar. "Now… What about the Chaos Emerald?" I asked him. He just glared at me, and went to the middle of the field. "Here wasn't it?" Shadow said coldly, not liking this one bit. "Yep… Sonic… I suggest you just sit and watch unless you want to be killed." I said, holding my arm in front of him. "But-" He started to protested, then I cut him off. "Sonic. Just go home, and recoup." I said, calmly. "And bring her with you." Shadow hissed coldly at him, as he pulled out one of his Emeralds. I grabbed Sonic, and flung him on my back, as I teleported to his house some how. I set him down. "We can't let him have it." Sonic said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. I hit his arm away, and turned to him. "Shadow is confused, and on the wrong side. He's too stubborn to listen to anyone, and he needs to figure this out on his own." I growled at him. "But-" "No buts!" I said rather loudly as I cut him off once again. That's when I noticed everyone was staring at me, more than both of us. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked. "Cathy." I said with no emotion. He was looking at me in almost a glare, but it was like if he was trying to figure me out or something. "Don't even bother introducing yourselves. I already know who you all are." I said, cutting the introductions. "Have we met before?" Tails asked. "No. I know who you all are, but you don't know who I am." I said, answering his question. "Okay…" Tails replied, without much to say. "Why were you with Shadow, if you're on our side?" Sonic asked me. "1: If I had of rejected to come peacefully I would have been dragged there by force. 2: I didn't have anywhere to go. 3: I could escape at anytime, and have a bunch of dirt on Eggman's next plan, and moves. 5: I didn't want to hurt Shadow." I explained. "Good luck with hurting him if you ever have to." Knuckles said in a serious tone. "I wouldn't be to sure Knuckles. She pinned him down, and she can put a barrier around herself. Let alone that she has a lot of Chaos Energy running through her." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head, with an anime sweat drop on his forehead. "I don't believe you. Sonic. She's a girl." He said. "My gender doesn't mean anything!" I growled venomously. "But you're a girl. You can't hurt a guy." I glared at him, and thought; just watch me! "There you are babe. Why do you keep knocking me out, and running away?" Scourge said. I smirked at an evil idea in my head. "Hey Scourge." I walked up to him, and placed my hands on each side of his cheeks. I leaned in a bit. Then I hit him in the head, and knocked him out once again, as I felt everyone stare at me. "God damn pervert. When the hell are you going to learn?" I mumbled coldly. "Oh thank god." Amy said. "I thought you were actually…" She trailed off. "Status: Single. S-i-n-g-l-e, single." I said, and even spelled it out for her. "Okay. Just stay away from _my_ Sonic." Amy said. "Don't worry Amy, he's _all_ yours." I said reassuringly. Scourge moaned. I kicked him in the head, making sure he was still knocked out. He more than likely has a concision by now. "I think he has a concision." I stated. "More than likely." Tails agreed. "I'll bring him to the medical room." Knuckles sighed heavily, as he came over and picked him up, as Tails lead the way. I stayed in the living room where everyone was. "Cathy. You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Sonic asked. I shook my head. "Would you like to stay here?" Sonic asked. "We have tons of room." He added. I nodded, and muttered, "Thanks." Then added, "But I bet Shadow will come here to get your Emerald, and Eggman will obviously want me, so I will probably end up going there anyway. And don't bother fighting him, or protecting me." And with that, a white light filled the room, and Shadow appeared in the middle of the room. "Hand over the _girl_, and the Emerald peacefully, and no one will get hurt. "Told you." I mumbled. I walked over to him. "Cathy!" Sonic said my name, trying to knock sense into me. I just ignored him. "Wise choice, _girl_." Shadow sneered. "Now… The Emerald." He said and pulled out the gun I tweaked. "Shadow. Bad idea! Very bad idea! Didn't you see how powerful that was after I tweaked it?!" I said; my eyes wide, as I stood there frozen. "So…?" He said, as he pointed it at Sonic. "That will go right through Sonic, and take out his lungs, and guts, and whatever, then through the wall, and through something, or someone else!" I said simply. "And…?" He asked. I slapped my hand to my face. I looked at Sonic, who's face was pale. Everyone stood frozen on the spot. I took the gun apart in a matter of seconds before Shadow had a chance to do anything. "Remind me to _never_ fix your weapons _again_." I said firmly, and coldly. Shadow swung his fist at me, and I ducked, and put my hand to the floor, as I kicked upwards, and hit Shadow in the jaw, and did a backwards summersault. "Damnit Shadow! Don't make me make you have a weakness!" I said with aggression in my voice. He disappeared, and then I felt him appear behind me. He hit me in the back of my head extremely hard. I fell to the floor in a daze, as I tried to get up, but it was like if my body didn't work right. I could get off the ground, but I couldn't sit straight, let alone stand. "Damn she has a thick skull." He growled. Everything was black, and I couldn't open my eyes, as I felt them squeeze shut tightly. I finally found the right muscles to open them, and I could see. I crawled over to a wall, and got up, as I had a head rush. I took a step forward, and I was a bit wobbly. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were fighting while the others took cover. Shadow was managing to beat them. Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic, and he flung him into me, and I hit my head against the wall. Darkness consumed me, and I was lost in the oblivion of nothingness.

Sonic's pov-

Shadow teleported in behind Cathy, and hit her in the head. She fell to the ground, still conscious, but had a hard time doing things. "Damn she has a thick skull." He growled. He was about to pin her to the ground, when Knuckles, and I lunged at him. He went back into a wall, then lunged at us. We dodged a series of punches, then he started to use Chaos control. He teleported in behind Knuckles, and he was kicked into the wall, as Shadow took me, and flung me into Cathy, whom hit her head against the wall, and finally knocking her out. "Cathy?" I asked, as I put my hand against her cheek, and moved her head to face me more. She was out cold, and she had a really bad lump on the back of her head. It looked like if she hit her head in the same place. I jumped to my feet once again, only to lunge at Shadow once again, and be flung into a wall. I jumped to my feet once again, to find Knuckles, and Shadow going head to head. I jumped in and Shadow jumped back, as he dodged my punch. He used Chaos Spear, and we dodged the raw entities of Chaos energy. I was kicked in the back really hard, and fell to the ground, and coughed a bit. I looked up, and seen Shadow pick up my blue Chaos Emerald. He used Chaos Control, and swung Cathy over his shoulder. "Hey get back here. I'm not done with you." I said. "You'll get your chance soon enough _blue boy_." He said, smearing his words with poison, then disappeared in the white light of Chaos Control. Amy ran over to me, and helped me up, then hugged me. "What do we do now?" Tails asked. "We get the Emeralds, and Cathy back." Knuckles said in a firm, and slightly aggressive voice. "But first, no matter how much I just want to barge in, we have to have a plan." I said. Everyone agreed. "First we take out the alarm system, and power." Tails began. "Then some of us will go through the air vents, and find the room with the Emeralds, and the other group will rescue Cathy. Sonic, you can keep Eggman, and Shadow busy, but you'll need help. But who can help us?" He said. "Looks like it's a job for the Chaotix." Knuckles said, then I added to him, "We can even get Silver, and Blaze on this too." "But how if we don't have the Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked me. "Uh… You have me there buddy." I said, rubbing the back of my head a bit. "I'll call up the Chaotix." Knuckles said, and went over to the phone, and called them.

Your pov-

I opened my eyes to be on a bed. It was black and red. I sat up, holding my head, and looked around. The entire room was black and red, with a huge closet, that was locked up. Then I noticed Shadow looking at me off to the side, by the door. "I like your room." I said, and blushed heavily. I could tell it was his by the colour, and the lock on his closet. Guns were in there obviously. "I suggest you get some more rest." He said with no emotion in his voice, as it stayed at a monotone level. "I'm fine." I said, and stood up. I walked forward a bit, and felt an extreme tiredness, and throbbing in my head. Then everything faded out, as I felt myself collapse, and being caught by Shadow's strong arms, as he mumbled, "Idiot. How come she never listens to me when I need her to?"

I woke up for the second time, and just asked, "Shadow…?" "Don't push yourself." He said coldly, and surprisingly no venom was in his voice. I stared up at the black ceiling. "What does Eggman want with me?" I asked him, and turned my head to face him. He didn't answer. "When you can actually get out of bed he wants me to take you somewhere, but I'm not telling you anything else. But there is this I can tell you. _Blue boy_, and his pathetic friends have no chance on finding us. We are miles underground, with anything like a simply radio frequency, and even the Emeralds energy is hidden. There is no hope of escaping, and there is no help to be found." He smirked evilly at me. I sighed, and sat up, trying to do it as steadily, and as easily on my body, and mind as could be. "Wonderful." I mumbled sarcastically. His smirk faded, and it went quiet. I decided to try and stand again. My head felt heavy, but that was about it. It slowly disappeared. "I think I can walk now." I mumbled, and took a few steps forward. "Follow me." Shadow said as he led me to a room, where Eggman was. There was another door in the room. Eggman opened the door, and there was tons of whips, and knifes, and tons more weapons. *Flashback* I whimpered, as I seen my dad come up to me, and grabbed me roughly by the wrist. He pushed me into a corner, and he had a whip in his hand. He started to whip me, as I held back the tears of pain, and the scream of agony. *End of flashback* I felt myself running, but I didn't know where, or was able to see. I just seen my dad whip me repeatedly, as I felt the pain shoot through me. I heard voices, and I heard myself say, "No! Daddy, please no more! Get away!" I felt tears stream down my face. Someone grabbed me, and I fought back, and I felt my fist hit something, then I felt myself take flight, then soon squeeze into a corner, and I slid down. The images faded, and I was in this random room. "Where is she Rouge?" Shadow demanded, coldly, and angrily. "In that room." She said bitterly. I heard them say, then heard Shadow walked in, and came over to me. He crouched down next to me. I hid my face in my knees, as I felt him pull me up roughly, the fire emitted between our skin. I slammed my arm into the wall, as I hurt him, and pushed myself into the corner even more. "Ow." I heard him mutter. I blinked, and I felt the salty, wet tears flow down the sides of my face quickly. He starred at me in shock, and didn't know what to do. I felt myself shake uncontrollably, as it never ceased to stop. "Are you okay…?" He asked, as he reached out a hand towards me. I felt my reflexes kick in, and I slapped his hand away. He didn't move. "Go away!" I demandingly sobbed out. My voice was trembling along with me. That's when I noticed that his face on the left side was swelled, and red, as if someone punched him. "Hey… It's okay… I wont hurt you." He spoke softly. He took a step towards me. I continued to tremble, as I stood there cornered. He pulled me into his arms, with the lava seeping through me. I clung onto him, and started to cry even harder, as I trembled. We slid to the floor, and Shadow started to run his hand softly against the back of my head, which slightly hurt. "It's going to be okay… Shhhh…" He said, trying to comfort me, and calm me down. I heard the door open. "Not now Doctor! Get out!" Shadow demanded. I felt Shadow's glare that was laid upon Eggman, and felt the fright that came off of him. He took off, and shut the door. I kinda smiled at this. I don't know why, but I did. My sobbing was gone, and I was tired. I was three quarters asleep in Shadow's arms. "You're okay… You're safe…" Shadow mumbled softly, and soothingly. I unwillingly pulled away from him, as he let me sit straight. I wiped my tears away, as a few more came. I kept my head down, and away from him. I felt him stare at me. I thought about the times I had been beaten, and tortured by my dad, and felt more tears come, as I tried to hold them back. I took a deep breath in, and sighed, as I leaned my head back against the wall. He slowly moved towards me again, and pulled me into his arms once again. I started to fall asleep again. "I wont let anyone hurt you… I promise." Shadow spoke in a firm, hard tone, but also reassured me in some way, as he spoke genuinely. Then everything faded.

Shadow's pov-

Eggman opened the door, and exposed whips, knives, and other weapons. I stared at Cathy. Her eyes lost focus, and she bolted. I ran after her, and shouted, "Get back here!", and grabbed her from in behind, as a fiery feeling emitted when I touched her. "No! Daddy, please no more! Get away!" I heard her scream. Tears pouring down her face. She struggled, and broke free, as she punched me in the face. She took off once again, as I stood there in shock that she hit me like that, and the tears that poured down her face. I was dazed for a minute, then ran after her again. What's going on with her? I asked myself, as I seen Rouge up ahead. I ran to her, then slid to a stop. "Where is she Rouge?" I asked her angrily, demandingly, and coldly. "In that room." She responded bitterly, as she pointed to this specific room. I entered the room, and turned a corner. She had slid down in it, and she moved her head, to burry it in her knees. I crouched down beside her, and pulled her up roughly. She hit my arm into the wall, as I muttered, "Ow." In a bit of pain. I looked at her as she blinked, and salty, fresh, wet, warm tears ran down along her face as she trembled violently, and never ceased to stop. I stared at her in shock, and didn't know what to do. "Are you okay…?" I asked her, as I reached out my hand towards her. She slapped it away and shouted, "Go away!" In a demanding voice, as she sobbed. Her voice was trembling along with her. "Hey… It's okay… I wont hurt you…" I spoke softly. I moved closer to her slowly, and steadily. She was cornered, and didn't have anywhere to go, as she continued to tremble. I soon got close enough that I could pull her into me, and did so. She clung onto me, and sobbed even more. We slid to the floor slowly. I ran my hand along the back of her head softly, and slowly. "It's going to be okay… Shhhh…" I said, trying to comfort her, and calm her down. The door opened, and my head snapped up quickly to see the Doctor standing in the door way. "Not now Doctor! Get out!" I demanded as I glared at him. He grew paler, and took off with his tail between his legs. Cathy's sobbing had finally stopped, and she was relaxed, and calmer. Possibly even tired. "You're okay… You're safe…" I mumbled softly, and soothingly. She pulled away from me, and I let her sit straight. She wiped away her tears, as they were only to be replaced by more. She took a deep breath in, and sighed, as she leaned her head back against the wall slowly. I slowly moved towards her, and held her in my arms once again. "I wont let anyone hurt you… I promise." I said in a firm, hard tone, as I spoke the truth. I will protect her from any harm. I will not let her die, like the others I have failed to protect. Her breathing soothed a bit more, and she was fast asleep. I picked her up, and brought her over to her bed. I placed her down gently, without waking her, and climbed into her bed, and laid down next to her, as I continued to hold her in my arms. I fell asleep as well.

Chapter 3 Why me?

Your pov-

I woke up in the early morning, as I moved a bit. A fiery feeling coursed through me. I moved a bit more, and I felt someone's arms tighten around me. I moved even more, and was held even tighter, and closer. I gave up and tried to look to see who it was. It was Shadow. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was gentle, and smooth. He looked like if he was at peace, and he was relaxed, and care free, instead of tense, and blocking everyone out. He was _so _cute. But why is he sleeping, with me in his arms? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still… "Shadow! Bring Cathy to her cell!" I heard Eggman's voice explode from the AP. Shadow yawned, as he awoke to the demanding Eggman. "Ya, ya…" He muttered. He sat up, letting go of me, and rubbed his eyes. I moaned. "Your up?" He asked. "No duh, Sherlock. I've been waiting for you to let go of me for a few minutes now." I muttered with no emotion. He blushed a bit, as he ignored me a bit. He took my hand, as he got up, and dragged me along. He winked at me. I looked at him curiously, as I questioned him silently. He dragged me down the hall, and made a left, then down a bit more, and to a room to the right. It was this room with all metal, and some chains that went on your ankles, and wrists. Shadow dragged me over to the middle of the room, and hooked me up. I didn't struggle, or fight back. "Why aren't you fighting?" He asked me. "What's the point?" I mumbled quietly, and sadly. He looked at e with soft sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, then went to the front of the room, and stood at the door way. I could hear the truth in his voice, and he really was sorry. I looked at him sadly, then looked at the metal ground. I heard foot steps, then they stopped at the door way. "Go to my 'experimenting results' room, and get the device that's near the control panel, with the computer, with notes on it. Bring the device here." I heard Eggman tell Shadow. I heard Shadow leave, as Eggman approached me. "I'm going to run you by with a few experiments." He began, then he sneered, "Look at me when I talk to you." Okay. I thought, then looked up at him. I spat in his face. He wiped it off, then slapped me across the face. My left cheek stung, as I felt it go hot, and red. Shadow slammed Eggman into the wall. "If _you __**ever**_ lay **a **_**hand**_ _or even __**a**_ _**finger**_ on her _again_, I _will __**tear**_ you _apart __**limb**_ _**from**_ _**limb**_, and _personally _make sure _you __**burn**_ _**in **__**hell**_!" He sneered, as he had a throaty growl emit from him, with 999 999 999 pounds of venom, burn, and smother, and smudge his voice, as he held Eggman by the throat, as he was sitting on the ground choking to death. He let go and came over to me, and unchained me. "And I _**quit**_!" He hissed; venom still soaking his voice.

Shadow's pov-

Eggman came up to me. "Go to my 'experimenting results' room, and get the device that near the control panel, with the computer, with notes on it. Bring the device here." He said, then I took off down the hall towards my destination point. I made a right, then a left, and another right. I opened the door all the way down the hallway. I went over to the device, and read what was on the computer for the hell of it. Dispose of Shadow The Hedgehog, after transformation, and results of Cathy. That _traitor_! That son of a bitch! I ran to the hidden room he has in the base, and took the Chaos Emeralds. I then ran back to the cell room to see Eggman slap Cathy across the face. I slammed him into the wall, as he fell to his butt, and I chocked him as I spoke with 999 999 999 pounds of venom in my voice, as it smothered, and smudged my words, and voice, as I sneered, "If _you __**ever**_ lay **a **_**hand**_ _or even __**a**_ _**finger**_ on her _again_, I _will __**tear**_ you _apart __**limb**_ _**from**_ _**limb**_, and _personally _make sure _you __**burn**_ _**in **__**hell**_!" I let go of him, and went over to Cathy, and quickly unhooked her chains. "And I _**quit**_!" I added in a hiss, with venom still soaking my voice. The last chain was undone, then something fell all around us. It was a cage. "Let us go!" I hissed. He just ignored me. I went over to Cathy, and pulled her close to me. "Sh-Shadow!? What are you doing?!" She asked. "Chaos! Control!" I shouted. I felt extreme pain fill me, and I fell to my knees. "Shadow!" Cathy said alarmed, and got down next to me, as she held me up. "The cage is built to keep anything, and everything in, and has a special field around it to bounce attacks off, and hit whoever tried to inflict damage to the cage. And to not let anyone Chaos Control, or use Chaos Control for that matter." Eggman said evilly. Then the pain stopped, and I jumped to my feet. I lunged at the cage, only to be flung back, and slid along the metal ground. I tried again with no success. Cathy jumped in front of me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Stop!" She shouted. I froze. "Thank you." She mumbled sadly. She came up to me, and grabbed a hold of my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked her, a bit on the cold side. She just smirked. "Remember how you said I contained a lot of Chaos energy? Well let's see how much this cage can withstand." She said. "Are you crazy!?" I asked, but she ignored me. "Lets go to Sonic's." She said, then shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" I felt so much Chaos energy emit from her, it was unbelievable, but I knew it wasn't the extent of her Chaos energy. It was only a small fraction. A white light enveloped us, and I felt my feet leave the ground, with Cathy's hand clutching onto mine tightly. I felt my feet touch the ground as the white light dissipated. We were in a room next to the living room, and everyone was in it, even the Chaotix. "Where could Eggman's base _be_!" I heard Sonic moan. "Hey, lets jump him." Cathy said with an evil grin on her face. "Why?" I asked. She shrugged. "It'll be fun." She answered. "Fine." I moaned. "One…" She began. "Two… THREE!" She said, and we jumped him. We burst out into laughter. "That! *Laugh* Was the! *Laugh* Most fun, I have ever had!" I said in between laughs. "I agree!" She said, still laughing. "Ugh! Get off of me guy's! You have a lot of explaining to do. And why are you here Shadow?" Sonic growled. We both automatically stopped laughing, and jumped to our feet. "Well…" Cathy began, then didn't say anything else, as Sonic got up. "Does Eggman being a traitor count for having me here." I said, coldly. "What did he do?" Cathy, asked. "Not now." I hissed. "And?" Knuckles pressured me. "I quit." I said simply, with a duh tone to my voice. "It still brings you no right to be here." Amy said, helping them. "I didn't bring us here. She did." I said, then pointed to Cathy. "How did you pull it off? Didn't you feel any pain from the cage?" I asked her. "Ya…" She moaned. "I felt like if I was being torn apart." She said, and clutched her stomach, as a shiver went through her.

Your pov-

"Ya…" I moaned. "I felt like if I was being torn apart." I said as I clutched my stomach, and a shiver went through me. Suddenly a knock emitted from the door, then it opened. "Have you seen my daughter, she looks like this." I heard my dad's voice from the green, orange, and blue hedgehog, as he held up a picture of me as a human. "Uri!" The words burst out of my mouth. I ran in behind Shadow, and whispered, "Help." "Sweetie." He said and came over. Shadow didn't budge. "Move, I want to see my daughter." He demanded. "Look I just want to bring her back home, and I have a right to see her." He said, trying to get to me. "She doesn't want to see you, so I suggest you leave. You are not welcome here." Shadow said coldly. My dad was fuming with anger, then he just turned and left. "Thank you!" I said, and fell to the floor. "What's with the human?" He asked me, as he held up a picture of me in a waterfall. "It's me, you idiot!" I hissed. "But you a hedgehog, aren't you?" He said, confused. I shook my head. "Then how do you… Never mind!" He said. "I don't know why I posses Chaos energy, and I don't know how I got here. I just though in my head, 'I whish I could get away', and I ended up here." I explained. "Not that I'm complaining. Anywhere is better than Earth, let alone being with my _dad_, _Uri_." I said, with venom in my voice, as tears threatened to fill my eyes. "What's so wrong with your dad anyway? Are you supposed to love your parents?" He asked. "Can we just not talk about this now?" I said, the tears finally filling my eyes. "Hey it's okay." He said, and pulled me into a hug. "No it's not! It's never going to be okay, Shadow!" I said, trying not to cry. "I promise you that everything will be, and everything is." He said soothingly, as he ran his hand along the back of my head, as it hurt a bit where he touched near my bruised bump, on the back of my head. "No it's not. You weren't there." I said, and let go of him, and turned my back to him "Did you ever wonder why I freaked out when Eggman showed me all those weapons?" I asked him. "Yes, but I was waiting for you to tell me." He said, as he took a step towards me. I took off my sweater exposing my bruised arms, and a black t-shirt. I took off my t-shirt, and all I had left on was my black bra, and had bandages on. I unravelled the bandages, and it fell to around my ankles, and everyone gasped in shock, and there mouths hung open. "He blames _everything _on me. He started to do it after my mother was killed in a car crash. He said it was my fault, but he was the one who had a couple of beers, and a few shots, and was drunk, or at least half, to three quarters. I tried to warn him, and I tried to stop him from driving, but he didn't listen. And at one point, he swerved to the left to make a turn, and…" I trailed off as tears poured down my face, and never cease to stop. "This is what he does to me." I mumbled. I picked up the bandage, and put it on, followed by my t-shirt, and sweater. I turned to them all. They were all still in shock. "He uses knives, and whips. That's why I'm so afraid of them, and I shudder at the sight of other weapons. And I'm also afraid of him." I said, as everyone started to go back to a more normal state. "That's monstrous." Sonic said. "No. He _is _a monster." Shadow corrected him. "I should have ripped his head off the minute he walked into this house." Shadow added with venom, and hate. "Just keep me away from him. I never want to see him again, and if I do, I want to see him die before my eyes to know I'm finally safe." I mumbled, and slid down against a wall, and pulled my knees into my chest, and rested my arms along my knees.

Chapter 4 Protecting Cathy


End file.
